


Одна история о Девятихвостом  Лисе, рассказанная Демоном-Кабаном братцу за ужином

by WTF Made in China 2021 (Team_Made_in_China)



Series: WTF Made in China 2021: спецквест [2]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Blood, Demons - Freeform, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Headcanon, Hurt, Out of Character, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Made_in_China/pseuds/WTF%20Made%20in%20China%202021
Summary: “...и фантазии всех демонов на обеих сторонах леса не хватит для мести, которую заслужил тот охотник, что приманил Цзаньцзиня на детей его звериных сородичей”
Series: WTF Made in China 2021: спецквест [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196951
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), Выкладки команды WTF Made in China 2021





	Одна история о Девятихвостом  Лисе, рассказанная Демоном-Кабаном братцу за ужином

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Хули-цзин](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582640) by [WTF Made in China 2021 (Team_Made_in_China)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Made_in_China/pseuds/WTF%20Made%20in%20China%202021). 




End file.
